


First Glimpse of the Seer

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [492]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Prophecy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Margot was the perfect choice to guide the masses toward the Beast and his ascension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 November 2016  
> Word Count: 206  
> Prompt: “Teach me how to play?”  
> Summary: Margot was the perfect choice to guide the masses toward the Beast and his ascension.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually like how this turned out. I really like exploring the backgrounds of how each character came into the purview of Lucifer and His minions. And by now, I think everyone knows my penchant for writing for Abaddon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Margot was always destined to marry John Lyons. That she would be so enamored of him from a young age startled those of my kind that have a vested interest in the Apocalypse. I have often wondered if any of them nudged young Margot toward him sooner than intended, but she has never smelled of the stink of their machinations.

I remember the first time I was sent to observe Margot. It was right before she was given her first prophetic vision. She was beautiful then, with her bright blue eyes and easy smile. She trusted and was trusted by all, with nary an unkind word leaving her lips. It wasn't my place to explain what was coming for her, or just how much her life was going to change. Oh, but I was so tempted to break the rules and do just that. I didn't want to see that innocent exuberance for life snuffed out, as happened so often with seers and prophets.

In the end, she took that first vision and the later explanation of the changes in her life better than any of us expected, including Lucifer Himself. Margot was the perfect choice to guide the masses toward the Beast and his ascension.


End file.
